


Family, Duty, Honour

by Iguanadont (Megalodont)



Category: Doctor Who, Father Brown (2013), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Canon Lesbian Character, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Family Secrets, Gay Male Character, Half-Vampires, How Do I Tag, I Can't Be The Only One Who Thought Of This, I Don't Even Know, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, If you only read one work by me, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Multi, Name Changes, Protectiveness, Pureblood Culture, Seer Luna Lovegood, Sibling Bonding, Strong Female Characters, This Is A Parade Of Bizarre Relationships, Vampire Family, Wizarding Traditions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalodont/pseuds/Iguanadont
Summary: Two young women, from two of the most prominent wizarding families in Britain, Jenny Flint and Clara Montague are best friends and both Slytherins. Both betrothed to respectable purebloods and both wishing they could find a way out.





	

Jenny fixed her robes quietly as she sat down next to Clara.

"Hey." She smiled, holding the door open for their brothers. 

"Ladies." Graham nodded. 

"Are you guys still not speaking to your father?" Clara asked, allowing Jenny to stretch her legs out across her lap. 

"Not a word since June," Marcus said, taking a bite of his liquorice wand. 

"Wow, you're really mad at him," Graham said.

"Furious," Marcus replied. "He said Jenny was a dishonour on the family and I said that  we must have had very different views about dishonour then."

"I can't help it," Jenny said, cracking open her chocolate frog. As it leapt off of the card, Jenny snatched it up and bit the head off. The frog went still as Jenny began to chew quietly. 

"That's awful" Clara shook her head,  sighing. "I'm sorry, Jenny. " She said.

"It's alright. " The other girl replied. 

"So how are the Christmas holidays going to work for you guys this year?" Graham asked. 

"Dunno, I think mum will talk dad into letting us back, but it probably won't end well. Dad's still pissed off." Marcus explained, straightening his robes.  The compartment door opened and in strode Terence Higgs and Adrian Pucey.

"Hey, can we crash in here?" Higgs asked, shutting the door behind them. 

"Sure." The all nodded in consent, Clara shuffling to allow Pucey to sit. Adrian gently rubbed Jenny's calf.

"Marcus told us what happened with your dad. If you need anything, you can always come to your brother."

"Which one?" Both Marcus and Higgs asked. Clara rolled her eyes. 

"Hey, Oswin, how's it feel to be engaged to Knott?" Higgs asked, glancing at Clara. Higgs always called her by her middle name. 

"Like someone reached down my throat pulled out my small intestine and tied it around my neck," Clara replied. 

"That was graphic." Pucey chuckled. Clara gently smacked him. 

"So you guys are all betrothed now, huh? Fun." Higgs laughed.

"Gee, it's a real joy being engaged to  _Milicent Bulstrode,_ " Graham said sarcasm turned up to eleven. 

"Can't be half as bad as Daphne Greengrass."  Marcus shook his head. 

"I beg to differ," Clara mumbled. There was a silence in the compartment, everyone knew the marriages would not be happy.

Mostly because all four betrothed's were enamoured of someone else. Jenny sighed softly as Marcus gently squeezed her hand. 

"It's going to be a long year. "Clara said finally.


End file.
